<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner Takes It All by beingvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841669">Winner Takes It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv'>beingvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hakuba, Romance, Strip Poker, birthday fic, mild d/s tones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑羽跳到地上，露出小虎牙，开心地凑前，抵住同伴的鼻尖：“陪我玩游戏吧，探酱。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京调情 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winner Takes It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※ 黑羽君过生日要有排面！十点半放送里番生日贺<br/>※ 时间线是跟着白日篇的，一开始两人都是女装，但中间就不是了，这篇写得很歪，真的乱拐弯，走向大概率和你想的不一样，作者真·脚踩香蕉皮，请紧握扶手，如有不适随时跑步离开<br/>※ 不好意思，十年后的白马君有点变态变态的（惭愧垂头）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好开心啊——！”</p><p>黑羽小姐回到家，双眼亮晶晶地蹦上台阶，转开墨蓝的裙摆，像是一片星云倒映深海，背倚着大门，歪了歪脑袋，满足地眯起眼睛。白马跟在后面，栗棕色的长卷发，浅蓝衬衫和九分裤，像个温柔的大姐姐，优雅地上台阶，拿出钥匙，亲昵地伸指勾了勾他的下颚。</p><p>“Avec plaisir,” 白马微笑地说，“Mon ciel étoilé.”</p><p>“嘿嘿，” 黑羽舔了舔唇，主动地环住对方的脖颈，“今天探酱真的好捧场。”</p><p>白马关上门，背靠着玄关，低下头吻他。黑羽嘻地笑了一声，轻巧地跳到对方怀里，白马弯起唇角，撑住他的腿侧，把他压到墙上，黑羽连高跟鞋都没脱，双腿环上对方的腰际，像是很满意似的摸着同伴的长发，亲昵地蹭着对方的脸。白马沿着他的颈侧往下亲吻，掌心略微上移，探进他的裙摆，黑羽仰着头，让出更多的位置，手上却悄悄阻止了对方，止不住地笑：“啊啊？这可就没有那么简单了哦？”</p><p>白马抬起脸，眉头微动，伸手抹了他唇边的口红，眼睛里多了点笑意，“黑羽君好像很有想法的样子。”</p><p>“那~当然，” 黑羽小姐调皮地眯起一只眼睛，“这可是你答应的。”</p><p>白马退后了一点，将一缕碎发拨到耳后，毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“As you wish.”</p><p>黑羽跳到地上，露出小虎牙，开心地凑前，抵住同伴的鼻尖：“陪我玩游戏吧，探酱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Strip Poker?”</p><p>白马看了看茶几上未拆封的一盒新扑克，又看了看对面的人。</p><p>“是的，” 黑羽小姐斜斜跪坐在地毯上，指尖卷着发尾，神情里半是狡黠半是慵懒，“可以吗？”</p><p>“Naturellement,” 白马坐在对面，用手肘压着沙发，半托着头，任由长发滑过手臂，用的依旧是这个女装身份特有的，略是沙哑的法语。</p><p>黑羽小姐低着头，唇边弯着一个小小的弧度，慢吞吞地将扑克拆封，洗牌，在茶几上敲了敲，用轻巧的女声道：“爱你哟~探酱。”</p><p>白马忍不住笑起来，“一局定胜负，黑羽小姐，可不能太轻敌哦。”</p><p>白马意有所指地看了看黑羽身上，只能被算作一件衣物的连衣长裙。</p><p>黑羽举起食指抵在唇前，眨了眨眼睛：“也不要得意得太早哦，探酱。”</p><p>魔术师发牌的手势非常漂亮，黑羽特意要照顾他，每一个动作都很慢，意有所指，仿佛在说[你看，没有作弊]，白马忍不住微笑，指尖动了动，示意他尽可以放松，没有关系。</p><p>黑羽顺从地低着头，接连地翻开桌面上的牌：</p><p>三张都是9。</p><p>白马发出一个若有所思的单音节，注视着对面，缓缓掂起自己的两张牌。黑羽抬起眼睛，和他目光相汇，唇边的弧度若隐若现，蒙娜丽莎的笑意，同样拿起自己的牌。</p><p>白马用余光看了一下：今晚的幸运之神实在非常眷顾他。</p><p>黑羽同样锁着他的视线，唇边的弧度加深，纯蓝的眼睛里闪着细碎的星光，看上去似乎胸有成竹，半是调皮半是挑衅地说：“探酱，等一下小心走光哦。”</p><p>白马呛笑出声，坐直了一点，示意他先。黑羽随意抖了抖手腕，五彩缤纷的糖果凭空掉落出来，叮叮当当地堆在茶几上，黑羽连眼睛都不抬，仿佛这种事情最正常不过，神情自然地抓了两颗往中间推：“来。”</p><p>白马扬了扬眉，“黑羽君，你知道我们现在的赌注不是这些。”</p><p>“不是吗？” 黑羽将一颗柠檬糖在指节上滚来滚去，“那就当做利息，分期付款吧。”</p><p>白马笑了起来，耸了耸肩，朝着对面勾了勾指尖，然而黑羽没有看向他，只是懒懒地卷着长发，于是明白了，在自己身上寻。果不其然裤袋里多了一把水果硬糖，不知道是什么时候被对方塞进去的，白马瞥了一眼茶几上已有的糖果，把自己的筹码依次排开，缓缓往里推了两颗。</p><p>黑羽将扑克牌按在胸前，佯装惊讶，看上去一点都不真诚，“很有觉悟了呢，探酱。”</p><p>白马笑而不语，手上动作不断，慢条斯理地把所有的糖果都推了过去。</p><p>黑羽的眉头几不可察地一挑，白马知道对方猜到了，弯起眼睛，单手托着下颚，颇是玩味地看着对面。黑羽看着自己手中的牌，皱起鼻尖，恢复自己的声音：“可恶。”</p><p>黑羽弃牌，认输，翻开：两张6，Full House。白马翻牌：一张9，一张K，Four of a Kind。</p><p>“绝对是初学者的运气，” 黑羽嘟哝。</p><p>“看来黑羽君的确没有作弊呢，” 白马笑眯眯地说。</p><p>黑羽的指尖还扣着牌，闻言哧笑了一声，半倚在茶几上，用手抚过长发，朝他耸了耸肩：“可是我们没说过一定要按顺序脱吧？”</p><p>白马略是惊奇地睁大眼睛，黑羽直视着他，舌尖抵着小虎牙，神情自然地整了整裙摆。下一秒，魔术师的指尖晃着白色蕾丝，黑羽双手捧脸，笑嘻嘻地看着他，“探酱~。”</p><p>白马控制不住地脸红了，目光不知道该往哪里放，下意识地用指节抵住唇，过了半秒，深深吸气，低着头，主动地收起茶几上的扑克，洗牌，发牌。</p><p>黑羽笑得一脸灿烂，公开藐视规则，完全是赢家表现，“很纯情哦？探酱？”</p><p>“You are incorrigible,” 白马专心发牌，低声嘟哝。</p><p>黑羽的得意已经快要溢出来了，居然把内衣塞到他的怀里，还带着些许体温，白马受不了了，反手握住对方的手腕，把不安分的小男友拉近了一些。黑羽握着牌，被他拉到茶几上，还在笑，就差翘起尾巴，像只恶作剧得逞的猫，“啊啦，探——”</p><p>白马握住他的手，低下头，依次亲吻他的指尖。</p><p>黑羽停住了，有些惊蛰地瞪圆眼睛，堪堪保持着半倾的姿势，下意识地屏住了呼吸。白马垂着眼睛，专注地亲过他的每个指节，双唇温柔地摩挲着他的指肚，最后在他的掌心落下火灼般的一吻。</p><p>黑羽说不出话来，忘了自己刚才在干什么，过了片刻，弱弱地挤出一个单音节：“…诶？”</p><p>“Mon mignon,” 白马彬彬有礼地握着他的手，语气和神情完全不符，推了一把糖进来，“你分心了。”</p><p>黑羽猛地回神，看了一下桌面上的扑克，又看了看对方，抽回手，严肃地说：“你刚才肯定偷看了我的牌。”</p><p>“有吗？” 白马颇是促狭地道。</p><p>“绝对偷看了！” 黑羽说，“啊你这个作弊。”</p><p>“只是和黑羽君一样努力而已，” 白马笑眯眯地说。</p><p>黑羽一脸不服，扒着茶几，伸长脖子，光明正大地偷窥，白马止不住地笑，按着牌往边上躲，“作弊也起码认真一点，黑羽同学。”</p><p>黑羽做了个鬼脸，伸手过来，打了个响指，白马的黑桃 K 变成了红心2。黑羽看了看轻而易举就到了自己手里的黑桃 K，神情自若地把牌换了，再次伸出手，白马一把抓住他，往外拉，黑羽叽地叫了一声，跌到他的怀里，裙摆散在他的腿侧，堪堪抵住他的额头，“犯规！”</p><p>“犯规吗？” 白马笑意盈盈地说。</p><p>两人手中剩余的扑克全部落在白马的胸口，黑羽缠着他的手指，从上至下地朝着他弯起眼睛：“绝对犯规。”</p><p>黑羽低下头，亲了他一下，胸口的红心 2 变成了红心 K。白马扬了扬眉，黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，和他十指交握，炫技地晃了晃手腕，示意没有任何手上的动作，又咬了咬他的下唇。红心 K 变成了红心 A，白马瞥了一眼，忍不住唇角上扬，“怎么做到的。”</p><p>“因为我才是这里的规则设定者，” 黑羽狡黠地说，“笨蛋白马。”</p><p>白马仰起脸，黑羽俯身舔了舔他，像只调皮的小动物，胸口的扑克牌同时腾飞起来，擦着两人的长发，白马止不住地笑，微微喘息，在对方并不真诚的亲吻间隙里说：“认真一点，我的怪盗先生。”</p><p>“认真一点，” 黑羽半阖着眼睛重复。</p><p>“认真一点，” 白马笑着说，追逐着不断想逃的唇，“给我看一下你的实力。”</p><p>黑羽停顿了一下，侧过脸，声线无限压低：“我的实力？”</p><p>和方才截然不同的语调和意味，白马条件反射地睁开眼睛，看到对方自信上扬的唇角，是他所熟悉的，属于夜晚的笑容，黑羽直视着他，抬起手，在他耳边打了个响指。</p><p>白马被熟悉的气流扑得呼吸一窒，往后靠去，随即睁大了眼睛看着身上的人，又低头打量了一下自己，忍不住笑了起来，“是真的很厉害。”</p><p>KID 跨坐在他的身上，全副武装，毫无破绽，黑羽举起裹着白手套的食指抵在唇前，完全没有了方才女装时的那个俏皮的样子，像是一抹无法接近的幻影，居高临下地看着他，眯起一只眼睛，调笑地说：“如你所愿，我的大侦探。”</p><p>白马用手肘遮过额头，深深呼吸，唇角止不住地弯起，朝着对面伸出手。</p><p>KID 将他拉起来，居然还替他理了理头发，这是黑羽平日里绝不会随意露出的坦率和温柔，白马整了整自己的领扣，笑了一笑。KID 坐回茶几旁，仿佛回到王位上，还客气地朝他行了个礼，手中翻着一个漂亮的潘多拉花切，单片眼镜的挂坠在气流里飞扬，白马欣赏地看着对方身上一丝不苟的礼服，又看了看不知何时出现在自己身上的，连怀表都没有忘记替他放进去的三件套：“至少现在是公平对决了。”</p><p>“是吗？” KID 抬眼看他，脸上带着神秘的笑意，“我的大侦探，可不要轻敌啊。”</p><p>“对于你，” 白马将散落在地的扑克递还，坐回对面，“我从来没有低估过。”</p><p>KID 玩扑克的姿势和黑羽又有些不同，白马些微分神地想，绅士怪盗的每一个动作都是精准优雅的，少了黑羽白日里的那种调皮感，KID 抬起眼睛看着他，像是猜到了他在想什么，神秘地笑了一笑，将三张扑克牌面朝下地放在茶几上，漫不经心地伸手一抹。</p><p>扑克牌无风自动，接连翻开，黑桃10，黑桃 K，黑桃 A。</p><p>白马的眉头微挑，看向对面，KID 握着牌，扑克脸完美，朝着他微笑：“请。”</p><p>白马将自己手中的牌轻轻地敲在桌面，沉吟片刻，唇角微扬，发出一个单音节。</p><p>“看来我们的大侦探已经有答案了，” KID 说，带着轻盈的笑意，“认输吗？”</p><p>白马没有说话，弯着唇角，放下手中的牌，开始解领带。</p><p>KID 笑嘻嘻地看着他，指尖轻动，扑克翻开：黑桃J，黑桃 Q，Royal Flush。绝无可能超越的最高组合，无论对方手里拿着是什么牌都没有用——独属于 KID 的幸运和实力。</p><p>白马把领带放在一旁，收起茶几上的扑克，洗牌，重新发牌。</p><p>KID 没有动，盘腿坐在地毯上，安静地看着他发牌，白马将三张扑克翻过来：红心 K，红心 Q，红心 J。</p><p>白马：“……”</p><p>KID 注视着他，勾着唇角，指尖炫技地转着扑克，像是一团火焰，白马轻笑了一声，把自己手中的牌放下，往后仰了仰，靠住沙发，“怎么做到的。”</p><p> KID 似笑非笑地看着他，指尖停了下来，轻轻一抹，翻出牌面：红心 A，红心 10。Royal Flush。</p><p>“我才是这里的规则设定者，” KID 意有所指地说，声线压得很低，像是一捧清冷的月光，“大侦探。”</p><p>白马哼笑一声，把西装脱了，调整了一下袖扣，轻松地洗牌，再次发牌。</p><p>第三把：方块10，J，Q，K，A，Royal Flush。</p><p>第四把：梅花10，J，Q，K，A，Royal Flush。</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马的指尖按着衬衫的纽扣，略微前倾，慢条斯理地开口，“你知道的吧？Royal Flush 在随机发牌时出现的几率，是六十五万分之一。”</p><p>“是吗？” KID 单手托腮，无辜地看着他，“可能是初学者的运气吧。”</p><p>“我觉得，” 白马的唇边多了点笑意，“你只是喜欢看到我这样而已。”</p><p>白马缓缓解开一颗领扣，注视着对面，没有继续，改为十指交握，意有所指地抵在下颚。</p><p>“愿赌服输，大侦探，” KID 貌似遗憾地叹息，“耍赖可不是什么绅士行为。”</p><p>“那么公平算不算呢？” 白马漫不经心地道。</p><p>白马取过茶几上的扑克牌，随手洗了一洗，依旧锁着对面的视线，发牌。</p><p>红心10，J，Q，K，A——Royal Flush。</p><p>KID 的目光下落，眉尾略是惊讶地动了动，只是一瞬间的破绽，随即消失无踪，又抬起眼睛来看他。</p><p>“怎么样，” 白马微笑着说，“现在可以认真一点了吗，我的怪盗先生。”</p><p>冰蓝的眼眸里闪过一丝笑意，KID 坐直了一点，指尖掂过他的红心 A。</p><p>“我的大侦探，” KID 不无赞赏地叹息。</p><p>KID 重新洗牌，发牌，简单的花切，没有任何炫技的成分在里面，牌面朝下，发了五张。白马笑了笑，瞥了一眼自己手中的牌，抬眼看了看对方，挑了五颗水果糖，扔在茶几中间的糖堆里。</p><p>KID 看也不看，推了一小把糖过来，起码十几颗，非常胸有成竹的样子，白马挑了挑眉，再次看了看自己手中的牌，选了相同数目的押上，“Call.”</p><p>KID 伸出两根手指，示意换牌，朝着新取的两张扑克露出笑容，朝他扬了扬下颚。</p><p>白马换了四张牌，KID 的笑容加深，“这也太明显了，我的侦探先生。”</p><p>白马笑而不语，慢条斯理地挑出所有的草莓奶糖，推过去。</p><p>“你确定吗？” KID 将扑克竖在掌心，轻巧旋转，隐约可以看到同样的花色，“可不要太自信啊。”</p><p>白马不置可否，做了一个请的手势。</p><p>“我的侦探先生，” KID 把所有的筹码都加了进去，“还是很努力的。”</p><p>白马忍不住笑起来，同样将所有的糖果都推了过来：“对于你，我向来毫无保留。”</p><p>KID 的耳尖红了，扑克脸却依旧完美，颇是挑衅地看着他，翻开牌面：黑桃6，6，Q，2，J，Flush。</p><p>五百分之一的几率，白马低头看着茶几，用指节抵着唇，陷入沉吟， 黑羽神情不变，语气里忍不住溢出一点得意，佯装无奈地叹息：“我实在是太宠粉了。”</p><p>黑羽从方才的草莓奶糖里选了一颗，轻巧地拆开，丢进嘴里，笑嘻嘻地夹在齿间：“算是帮你的。”</p><p>白马垂着眼睛，唇角弯弯，一张一张地缓缓亮牌：红心10，黑桃J，黑桃Q，方块K，红心A，Straight。</p><p>“遗憾，” KID 说，“我赢了。”</p><p>“是吗？” 白马抬起眼睛。</p><p>黑羽含着草莓糖，目光下落，看到桌面上自己的黑桃 Q 和 J 不知何时变成了红心 2 和方块 K，Flush 变成了 Two of a Kind，“？”</p><p>白马直视着他，唇角慢慢上扬，指尖意味深长地动了动，黑羽猛地坐直，差点把草莓糖整个咽下去，“……可恶。”</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马慢慢地摇头，语气居然听起来还有些惋惜，“你太松懈了。” 对方拿过茶几上的扑克，“作为绅士侦探，” 洗牌，“认真起来，” 一个漂亮的花切，“也是会作弊的。”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>黑羽的眼角一跳，随即控制住了，KID 单手托腮，翻着半月眼看对面的人，白马笑眯眯地将扑克洗完放回原地，颇是恶劣地看着他：“够努力吗？”</p><p>KID 哼了一声，抬起手，白马却拦住了他，语气里多了点调笑，“啊啊，既然赢了利息，这次也轮到我来制定规则了吧？”</p><p>白马站起身，转到茶几的另一边，单膝跪在他的面前。黑羽随着对方的动作转过头，唇角狡黠地翘起：“你也太没有新意了一点，我的大侦探。”</p><p>黑羽仰起脸，对方却没有像他想的那样取下他的单片眼镜，只是轻笑了一声，漫不经心地在他的唇间落下一吻。黑羽睁开眼睛，白马近距离地看着他，唇边弯着一个促狭的弧度，指尖插入他的领结，轻轻将他的领带拉松，慢条斯理地解开他的西装，又替他开了三颗衬衫的领扣。</p><p>黑羽的装扮全部乱了，大半锁骨露在外面，整个人将脱未脱，卡在一个奇怪的节点上，不解地眨巴着眼睛，“？”</p><p>“唔，” 白马亲昵地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我喜欢看见你这样。”</p><p>白马回到茶几的另一边，轻松地洗牌，发牌，仿佛丝毫不受影响，黑羽双肘撑在地毯上，目光反射性地跟随着对方的动作，半晌回不过神，“…诶？”</p><p>白马弯着唇角，将五张牌放在他的面前。</p><p>黑羽有些惊蛰地看着对面，白马瞥了一眼自己的牌，扣回茶几上，指尖摩挲着牌侧，微笑地注视着他，眼神里带着些许欣赏的玩味，黑羽暴露在对方的目光下，无端地感觉像是被卸下了铠甲，浑身滚过一层细密的战栗，胸口微微起伏，喉结动了一动。</p><p>“认真一点，” 白马调笑地说，“我的怪盗君。你要认输吗？”</p><p>黑羽深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，又睁开。属于 KID 的沉静回到黑羽的脸上，衣衫不整的怪盗先生直起身，换了一个半跪的姿势，双指掂过扑克，注视着他，唇角勾了一勾。</p><p>白马轻松地后靠着，手肘压着沙发，指尖勾着卡牌，像是一个敞开的怀抱，似笑非笑地朝他扬了扬手。茶几上的糖果被推到了一边，两人都认真了起来，KID 看了一下自己的卡牌，换了两张。</p><p>白马换了三张，亮牌：一对黑桃3，一对方块 K，红心 A。</p><p>KID 轻松地掀下礼帽，行了个礼。</p><p>第二把，白马先，换了三张卡牌，看了一下，将扑克扣回茶几，慢条斯理地开始解袖扣。</p><p>KID 微扬着眉，神情自若地又拆了一颗糖，这次是柠檬味的，白马不紧不慢地将衬衫卷到手肘，朝着对面笑笑。</p><p>第三把，黑羽看着自己的牌，指尖动了一下， 眼睛偷偷朝他瞥，白马神秘地笑笑，非常大度地将五张牌散握在手中，示意他请，于是两人互相换牌。</p><p>谁都没有配对，黑羽手中最高黑桃10，白马手中方块 J。</p><p>黑羽皱着脸，把扑克扣回桌面。</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马神情戏谑，拿了一颗利息在手中把玩，“风向要变了哦。”</p><p>黑羽哼笑一声，抓住自己的斗篷，往外一扯，茶几上扑克打转飞起，白马条件反射抬肘遮住眼睛，片刻后看向自己的手里：虚握的指尖勾着新的卡牌，不应该出现在牌堆里的 Joker。</p><p>黑羽咬着水果糖，露出一个笑容，看似不经意地往前倾了倾，轻巧地把 Joker 收了回去。怪盗先生的领带散得更松了，虚虚斜挂在一边，大开的领口里一粒粉红若隐若现，似乎还有些挺立了起来，白马下意识地转开目光，喉结动了动。</p><p>KID 似笑非笑地看着他，慢慢地重新整牌：“想什么呢，白马先生。”</p><p>白马的目光落在沙发上，思维瞬间分叉开去：蕾丝内衣不知何时又回到了他的视线里，从他脱下的西装口袋里露出一角，黑羽塞得很潦草，像是幽会时调皮的情人附赠的礼物，白马完全无法移开视线，控制不住地脸红了。</p><p>裹着白手套的双指轻轻握住他的下颚，把他扭转过来，KID 微眯着眼睛，一片冰蓝里全是狡黠的笑意，“你可别认错人啊，我的大侦探。”</p><p>白马不说话，用手背贴了贴脸，指尖按着扑克，牌面朝下，完全一副被打乱思维的样子，KID 笑嘻嘻地抽回手，白马始终垂着眼睛，看着茶几，并不抬头，朝着他打了个响指。</p><p>KID 略是傲慢地挑起眉。</p><p>“Call，” 白马说。</p><p>“？” 黑羽有些纳闷，“这局没有 Call。”</p><p>白马抬起头，眼睛很亮，唇边多了点笑意：“Call out，黑羽君，你刚才在我的牌上动了手脚。”</p><p>黑羽没有说话，回到了轻松盘腿的姿势，拿着牌，往后仰去，指尖无声地在地毯上跃动，“是吗？”</p><p>“撒谎不是一个好习惯，小偷先生，” 白马意有所指地说。</p><p>黑羽停顿片刻，不情不愿地把手中的牌扔了回去，“怎么看出来的。”</p><p>白马笑了起来，十指交握抵在唇前，神情很亮：“并没有看出来。”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>业界大师也有被讹的时候，黑羽气得连表情都管理不住了，“可恶！”</p><p>“只是对黑羽君的了解而已，” 白马笑眯眯地说，“有刚才那样的机会，不做手脚不会太浪费了吗？” 白马整了牌，重新翻洗，“毕竟是我们完美主义的怪盗先生呢。”</p><p>黑羽哼笑了一声，转回眼睛，舔了舔唇，“那就要看你有多了解了。”</p><p>“可以，” 白马依旧准确地猜到他在想什么，弯起唇角，一拍也不慢，“如你所愿。”</p><p>游戏继续：黑羽抽牌，指尖微动，白马看着他，笑而不语，黑羽发了牌，指尖在剩余的牌堆上敲打，在同伴的示意下换了三张牌，白马始终没有说话，一张一张地亮牌。</p><p>红心 K，黑桃 A，红心3，白马头也不抬地说：“Call。”</p><p>黑羽老实本分地握着自己的牌，根本没有动作，神情不变，轻微扬了扬眉，“不对。”</p><p>白马抬起眼睛，握住他的手腕，指尖缓慢地沿着白手套的缝隙往里摸，抽出一张刚被换下，还没被体温捂热的方块2。</p><p>黑羽微微叹息，属于 KID 的赞叹语调，“你真是一个可怕的对手，白马侦探。”</p><p>“对于你，我总是特别关注一些，” 白马笑意盈盈地说。</p><p>白马没有抽回手，拇指轻轻地摩挲他的腕间，手套和袖口间裸露的一小截皮肤，又缓缓地沿着白色的布料往里，近乎情色地扣住他的指缝，帮他把左手的手套褪下来。黑羽的胸口微微起伏，脸上泛起一层薄红，眨了眨眼睛，收敛了神情，没有发表意见，继续发牌。</p><p>黑羽抽到三条9，最高红桃 K，白马并无所得，毫不在意地笑了笑，解开皮带，放在一边。</p><p>白马始终握着他的左手，拇指摩挲着他的掌侧，食指指尖亲昵地扫着他的指缝，黑羽面上没有表露，耳尖却渐渐烧得透明，在对方轻挠过他掌心的时候猛地收拢五指，像只受了刺激的猫。</p><p>白马笑了笑，举起手，示意不会有更多的动作了，抽出五张卡，环在桌面。</p><p>黑羽维持着方才的姿势，掌心向上，放在茶几上，目光炯炯地看着他，片刻后，深深呼吸，坐直了一点，重新洗了牌：“一局定胜负吧，白马侦探。”</p><p>白马弯起唇角，行了一个礼，“Your rules, I follow.”</p><p>KID 看了看他身上仅存的衣物，挑出四颗糖，将其中一颗放在茶几上，其余的三颗交给他。怪盗先生的衣领大开，手套也摘了一只，上半身衣物都松松垮垮的，却还勉强地挂在身上，单片眼镜也能算是佩戴之一，KID 想了一下，挑出八颗糖，扔了一颗过来，其余的放在自己地方。</p><p>白马发出一个若有所思的单音节，KID 颇是狡黠地抬起眼睛：“我可从来没保证过公平的对决，侦探先生。”</p><p>白马笑了起来，做了一个请的手势。KID 将裸露的左手背在身后，用右手发牌，轻松地将自己的卡牌收拢，掂起。白马看了一下自己的牌，推了两颗糖过去，黑羽心不在焉地摩挲着牌侧，同样丢了两颗过来。白马在脑内计算了一下，从牌堆里换了三张，还没抽完 KID 就伸手过来，和他指尖相触，左右躲闪了一下，轻巧地点了点他的掌心，避开他的手，又从牌堆里抽了两张。</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马始终没有抬头，不慌不忙地取回自己的牌，语气耐心，“你又在作弊了。”</p><p>KID 不说话，神情自若地将换下的扑克推到一边。</p><p>“这种手法取得的胜利是不能说服我的，” 白马继续道，“我的怪盗先生。”</p><p>“推理错~误，” KID 愉快地说。</p><p>怪盗先生非暴力不合作，从十年前开始就不肯认罪，白马没有办法，很是无奈地叹息，又止不住地弯起唇角。</p><p>KID 越过牌面看着他，眼睛里全是蓝宝石般的笑意，白马绅士地示意对方请，于是有恃无恐的怪盗先生把手中所有的筹码都押上了：“胜者为王。”</p><p>白马的眉头微动，看了看自己手中的牌：一对红心 K，三个6，Full House，七百分之一的概率，已经是相当不错的手气，然而在对方作弊的前提下不能算什么，白马想了想，已经押上了两件衣物，索性无所谓了，同样将手中的糖全部推过去，“As you wish.”</p><p>白马将扑克扔在桌面，伸手去解衬衫的领扣，KID 却歪了歪头，仿佛好奇似地打量着他，并不心急，慢悠悠地将自己的牌面一一翻开。</p><p>红心 A，黑桃4，方块 A，红心2，方块K。</p><p>白马的手停了下来，有些惊奇地看着对面，除去 1412 的组合，这只是一对 A 而已，比他抽到的牌面要低很多，胜率非常低，然而对方依旧全盘下注——</p><p>KID 似笑非笑地看着他，裹着白手套的指尖移到弃牌堆里，逐张翻开。</p><p>草花 A，黑桃 A。</p><p>Four of a Kind，四千两百分之一，被幸运之神眷顾的几率，这才是黑羽原本抽到的卡牌。</p><p>“……”</p><p>片刻静默。</p><p>被打乱思维的侦探先生坐在原地没有动，神情空白地注视着桌面，对面的怪盗先生却调皮地竖起食指，往上看了看。</p><p>身后的挂钟适时地敲响——十点半。</p><p>白马忍不住笑了起来，往后靠了靠，倚着沙发，抬起眼睛。KID 用手背贴着侧脸，眼角微弯，毫不躲闪地回视着他，单片眼镜后游动星光，全是明亮的笑意，耳尖有些红了，神情却有种说不出的得意，像是最亲密的魔法，一层一层地，浮现出独属于他的少年。</p><p>“黑羽君，” 白马温柔地叹息，“你赢了。”</p><p>黑羽嘻地笑了一声，目光习惯性地追随着对方，双手撑在身后，仰起脸，开心地接受了一个充满赞赏的吻。白马亲过他的额头和鼻尖，拇指摩挲着他的侧脸，像是对待珍重的宝物，黑羽满足地蹭了蹭对方的掌心，习惯性地仰起脖颈，无意识地拉了拉自己的领带。</p><p>白马却拦住了他，不让他脱，微扬着唇角，指尖扣进他的领结，掌心按着他的胸口，将他缓缓压到地毯上，黑羽有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“？”</p><p>“现在，” 白马吻着他的耳侧，笑意盈盈地说，“也请允许我来展现一下实力吧？”</p><p>黑羽抱着对方的背脊，过了半秒才理解这句话的意思，无法控制地从脸烧到耳尖，“…诶？”</p><p>白马笑着转过头，和他亲昵地唇齿相磨，手上依旧不紧不慢地解着他的衬衫纽扣，指尖揉过他的胸口，黑羽红着脸，沉进熟悉的亲吻里，逐渐放松下来。白马耐心地吻着他，推开衬衫两侧，掌心抚过他的腰际，黑羽被激得微微一缩，难耐地动了动，“…嗯。”</p><p>白马直起身，抓住他依旧裹着手套的右手，吻了吻他的手背。怪盗先生的西装和衬衫大敞，领带却还卷在侦探的指尖，黑羽的目光下落，看到对方正沿着自己的皮带内侧缓慢地抚摸，白马并没有要脱他衣服的意思，只是探进一半指尖，掌心平贴着他的小腹，勾住他的内裤边缘。</p><p>黑羽微微喘息，半是期待半是不耐地动了动，催促的意味明显，白马轻笑了一声，解了他的皮带，隔着他的西裤，覆上他的下体。黑羽难耐地嘶了一声，条件反射想逃，白马准确地猜到了他的反应，只是虚按着他，俯身舔上他的胸口，将敏感的乳尖滚在齿间，黑羽马上不敢乱动了，浑身泛起轻微的颤栗，像是一弯被轻轻拉开的弓，过了好久才重新贴上身后的地毯，“哈…。”</p><p>白马隔着布料，不轻不重地揉搓着他，拇指同时探进他的手套边缘，沿着他的腕缝细细摩挲，黑羽在整个晚上第一次觉得自己应该再多脱一点，忍耐不住地皱起鼻尖，“磨蹭什么啊…笨蛋侦探。”</p><p>白马不说话，依旧不紧不慢地舔吻着他，从锁骨到小腹，连敏感的腰侧也不放过，黑羽条件反射剧烈挣扎，随即被压回熟悉的怀抱里，白马吮吻着他红得发烫的耳尖，弯着唇角，不停地哄着他，“Ssssh.”</p><p>黑羽很快就涨得受不了了，难耐地蹙起眉，分开双腿，空余的手不住往下探，含混地小声嘟哝，语气里全是不满，白马索性抓住他手腕，笑着吻他，带着安抚的意味，“Okay, okay.”</p><p>黑羽红着脸，手背抵着唇，看着对方一路往下亲吻，白马按着他的膝盖，低头看着他西裤前面被顶起的一部分，还是那个唇角弯弯的样子，黑羽在对方的目光里很是难堪地动了一动，脸更红了，气喘不匀地咕哝：“看…看什么。”</p><p>白马抬起眼睛，神情略是促狭，黑羽喘息着蹙眉，还没来得及思考这个笑容的含义，下一秒便忍不住地仰起头，“…！” 白马贴着他的西裤，慢慢地，近乎折磨地描绘着他的形状，滚烫的吐息隔着布料往里渗，又温柔又恶劣，黑羽的胸口不住起伏，难耐地抓住地毯，背脊泛起薄薄一层汗，双腿不停乱蹭，“嗯…！”</p><p>白马似乎听懂了，把他更加打开了一点，黑羽习惯性地抬起腰，催促的意味明显，然而对方又不继续了，重新按住他的右手，撑在他的耳侧，回到他的眼前。黑羽不解地眨着眼睛，脸上泛着潮红，底裤前端已经湿了一小片，心跳仿佛被握在对方的掌心里，只是无意识地迎合着对方的动作，“……？”</p><p>白马居高临下地看着他，唇边勾着一抹似有似无的弧度，拇指隔着微潮的布料不停摩挲，始终和他保持着距离，黑羽的目光微微涣散，下意识地仰起头，分开唇，想要熟悉的亲吻，想要再靠近一些。</p><p>“还记得吗？” 白马注视着他，眼中带着笑意，“维纳斯之泪。”</p><p>侦探先生的衬衫依旧只开了一个扣，看上去好整以暇，目光里除了熟悉的欣赏，还带着些许白日里不会轻易流露的侵略性，眼神和说出来的话完全不符，黑羽喘息着看着对方，耳边嗡嗡的，“…诶？”</p><p>“那一天，你逃到了博物馆的穹顶，领口被风吹散了，怪盗先生，” 白马慢慢地说，仿佛在谈论天气，“在众目睽睽之下，露出了只属于我的证据。”</p><p>黑羽不住眨着眼睛，“？”</p><p>白马颇是玩味地点了点他的颈侧，又点了点他的胸口，黑羽不解地蹙着眉，目光下落，看到自己的锁骨上方，一玫桃红色的吻痕。</p><p>“可…可恶，” 黑羽喘息着收拢五指，隔着手套和对方交握，“不要那么得意啊。”</p><p>白马弯起唇角，掌心回到他的下体，指尖隔着布料，缓慢地刮磨他的前端，黑羽难耐地挺了挺腰，“认真…认真一点啊，混蛋。”</p><p>“唔，” 白马毫无联系地说，“黑羽君总是低估自己对我的影响力。”</p><p>“有吗？” 黑羽不满地嘀咕，偷瞄身上的人，“明明现在也…”</p><p>白马笑了起来，指尖拨了拨他的下颚，让他抬起头，看着他的眼睛。“所有人都看着你手里的宝石，” 白马说，“而我看见了你。”</p><p>黑羽回视着对方，胸口微微起伏，白马注视着他，朝着他弯起唇角。</p><p>“在那么多人的房间里我看见了你，” 白马低低地道，“然后，我能看到的，就只有你。”</p><p>白马的目光下移，扫过他已经被扯得松乱的装扮，半是欣赏半是满意，怪盗先生的衬衫大开，西装脱了一半，领带搭在裸露的肩膀上，胸口全是糟糕的吻痕，完全没有了夜行时睥睨众生的样子，黑羽在对方的神情里得到一丝熟悉的预感，浑身燃烧，控制不住地脸红了。</p><p>白马用拇指抹过他的下唇，充满占有欲地按揉着他的嘴角，黑羽下意识屏住了呼吸，看着对方俯下身，半阖着眼睛，在他的唇间印下意味昭然的，宣告主权的吻。</p><p>“我想占有你。” 白马看着他的唇，声音很低，几乎像是幻觉。“想要看到这样的你，属于我的你，只有我可以看到的你。”</p><p>黑羽忘了怎么呼吸，胸口微微发抖，有些怔怔地看着身上的人。</p><p>“只是一个瞬间而已，” 白马继续道，“不可控制，无法阻挡，不计后果……因为你。”</p><p>白马弯着唇角，转回目光，眼睛很亮，声音清晰了一点，“你总是能打乱我的思考。”</p><p>黑羽呛出一个气音，闭上眼睛，声线里多了一层属于 KID 的调笑和从容，“我的大侦探，你还需要更加努力一些。”</p><p>“就像这样，” 白马像是得到了什么想要的答案，声音里多了点隐秘的笑意，“就在那里。在你最引以为傲的现场，在你最完美的演出里，在所有人屏息的等待中……”</p><p>黑羽睁开眼睛。</p><p>“想要追上你，” 白马的唇边弯着小小的弧度，琥珀色的眼睛里燃烧着属于他的光，“想要抓到你。利用每一个监控的死角，在无数个等待的空隙里……” 白马的手上加力，同时深深地亲吻他，“想要占有你。”</p><p>黑羽颤着呼吸，像是想要跟随对方的亲吻，微微仰起头，又无声地躺了回去，欲盖弥彰地转开视线，撇了撇嘴。白马很是促狭地看着他，伸手抹过他的下唇，声音很低，“从来没有想过吗？”</p><p>“无论是楼梯间还是储藏室，”白马分开他的双腿，欺身上来，黑羽猛地瞪圆了眼睛，发出一个气音，“还是天台或者车库，” 白马按住他的手腕，居高临下地看着他，唇边带着自负的笑意，“在每一次喘息的空间里，每一条安排好的退路里，我都会找到你。”</p><p>下半身清晰地传来属于对方的热度，隔着多层布料，依旧烫得吓人，黑羽浑身滚过一阵控制不住的战栗，像是被压到悬崖边缘的猎物，呼吸止不住加快，脸上控制不住地烧起来，“开什么…开什么玩笑…”</p><p>白马微笑地注视着他：“你知道我可以。”</p><p>黑羽微蹙着眉，满脸通红，不服地抬着下颚，胸口不住起伏，“那又…那又怎样？”</p><p>“不需要很久，” 白马低头看着他，眼里带着了然的笑意，随着每一个字词往上顶，“只需要短暂的空隙就可以。” 白马几乎漫不经心地揉搓着他的乳尖，黑羽微张开嘴，小口小口地倒抽气，于是对方的声音多了点愉悦，“我了解你，亲爱的怪盗先生，” 白马温柔地说，压低的声线甜蜜又危险，“我知道你。”</p><p>白马拨开他已经些微汗湿的额发，扣住他的手腕，将他圈在熟悉的怀抱里。</p><p>“给我一个空隙，” 白马弯着唇角，充满侵略性地顶弄着他，“我会把他们锁在门外，我会把你推到墙壁上，我会支撑着你，我会让你看着我，让你无法分心去追踪现场部署，让你只能感受到我一个人，让你只能听到我的声音，看到你在我眼里的样子。”</p><p>黑羽仰起头，单片眼镜的挂坠一晃一晃，目光微微失了焦点，无意识地收拢五指，“…嗯…”</p><p>“还是你喜欢更有挑战一点呢？” 白马继续道，“你可以看着你的蓝图，继续你的部署，我会从背后抱着你，全身心地对待你，直到你求饶，直到你认输，直到你放弃。”</p><p>黑羽浑身抖了一抖，像是感到羞耻一般紧闭上眼睛，偏过头，“可…可恶…”</p><p>“又或许像现在这样，” 白马慢慢地说，指尖勾住他的下颚，将他拨回来，压低的声音里带着昭然欲揭的笑意，像是交换独属于共犯间的秘密。“被我压在地上，无处可逃，忍耐着不能发出声音，展示只属于我的神情……”</p><p>黑羽控制不住地弓起脖颈，溢出呜咽，白马握紧了他还裹着手套的右手，带到他的唇前，十指相扣，覆盖着他的手背，捂住他的嘴，温柔地在他的耳边哄着，“嘘，小心一点，我的怪盗先生，不要被别人听见。”</p><p>黑羽猛地睁开眼睛，不住吸气，单片眼镜上蒙起了白雾，侧脸泛起控制不住的红潮，小幅度地摆着脑袋，白马掐着他的乳尖，一下一下地抽送着，近距离地看着他，眼里全是明亮的笑意，“就像这样，” 白马赞叹地说，“所有人都在等着你，所有人都想要接近你，所有人都在看着你。”</p><p>“但是你在这里。” 白马摩挲着他的腕侧，指尖沿着手套的边缘往里，将仅剩的白手套也脱了下来，黑羽的目光涣散，无意识地追随着身上的人，白马微笑地看着他，俯下身，亲吻他裸露的眼睛。“你和我在一起。”</p><p>白马按着他的额头，无限地接近他，白衬衫摩擦着敏感的乳尖，身下隔着布料不停和他相顶，烫得几乎让他窒息，黑羽仰着脖颈，抽噎着换气，本能地扬着腰，控制不住地溢出索求的鼻音，难耐地抓着身上人的小臂。白马握住他的手腕，把他按过头顶，低头注视着他，扬起唇角。</p><p>“全世界都在看着你，” 白马说，“可是他们得不到你。”</p><p>黑羽失神地大睁着眼睛，下意识地点头，又摇头，单片眼镜的挂坠剧烈摇晃，白马按着他，亲吻他的颈侧，在他的耳边低低喘息，“等你回到演出现场，出现在他们的视线里，重新站在属于你的舞台上，他们都会看着你——”</p><p>黑羽无意识地仰起脖颈，睫毛剧烈颤抖，“嗯…！”</p><p>“他们不会知道，” 白马双肘撑在他的耳侧，近距离地看着他，“但你是知道的，我的怪盗先生。”</p><p>黑羽睁开眼睛，满脸潮红，瞳孔微微涣散，只剩下薄薄的一层蓝，从身体到神情都绷得死紧，像是被拉满的弦，颤在无法回头的边缘，白马弯起唇角，直起身，一手缠上他的领带。</p><p>“你是我的，怪盗君，” 白马紧握着他的手腕，眼睛发亮，勾着他的领结，把他拉离地面，半阖下睫毛，注视他颤抖微分的双唇，随着每一个单词狠狠顶弄，发音清晰，毫无歧义，“You. Are. Mine.”</p><p>白马咬上他的下唇，深深地吻住他，黑羽竖起肩膀，不可思议地瞪圆了眼睛，呼吸被堵在嗓眼里，绷紧了小腿，眉头发抖，在毫无直接接触的情况下无法控制地射了出来，抓狂地掐进对方的背脊。</p><p>白马的喘息里带着笑，松开他，捧住他的脸，神情发亮，在他的脸上落下细密的亲吻，又紧紧地将他抱在怀里，贴着他的发旋，“Oh, magnificient，” 声音里充满由衷的赞叹，“我最完美，最亲爱的怪盗先生。”</p><p>黑羽浑身发抖，还缓不过劲来，蜷起身体，把脑袋埋在对方肩膀，小声呜咽，听起来很是委屈，白马不停地吻着他，抚摸他的背脊，在他耳边低声重复他所熟悉的欣赏和鼓励，黑羽大口大口喘气，逐渐回过神来，羞得连耳尖都痒了，“可恶…可恶！”</p><p>“生日快乐，” 白马笑着亲吻他，“我的快斗。”</p><p>黑羽满脸通红，发出绝望的呜咽，“烦死了！”</p><p>白马眉眼弯弯地吻他，不停抚摸着他的头发，黑羽缓过了劲，依旧连头都不敢抬，指尖卷进对方的衬衫，不服地拉扯，“这…这算什么，啊你真是太变态了，我真是，我…”</p><p>“That’s okay,” 白马肩膀抖动，毫不在意地亲吻他的鼻尖，“I love you too.”</p><p>黑羽皱着脸，摆着脑袋，不停溢出含混不清意味不满的咕哝，像个被欺负了的小动物，白马笑着安抚他，给他想要的，熟悉又温柔的亲吻，捧着他的脸，细致又坦然，黑羽渐渐放松下来，指尖习惯性地勾着对方的第二颗领扣，哼了一声。</p><p>白马颇是促狭地看着他，带着了然的笑意，黑羽不服地皱起眉，小声嘀咕：“你这是作弊。”</p><p>“是的，黑羽同学，” 白马居然没有反驳，很是亲昵地摸了摸他的额头，“很高兴你对我的实力终于认可了。”</p><p>黑羽：“……”</p><p>黑羽好容易恢复了点，闻言又满脸腾红，心虚地大着声音，“谁认可了？你也就…” 说着红着耳朵把裤子蹬了，做了个鬼脸，毫不客气地拉过对方的衬衫胡抹一气，“也就到这种程度而已。”</p><p>“是吗？” 白马笑眯眯地前倾了一点，给他让出更多位置，“那么接下来我还得再努力一些。”</p><p>黑羽被圈在熟悉的怀抱里，正红脸皱眉低头专心致志地擦拭，闻言很是警惕地抬起脸：“哈？”</p><p>白马近距离地看着他，眼睛里闪着促狭的光，看他擦得困难，索性把衬衫脱了下来，绅士地递给他，“黑羽君不会是忘记了吧？”</p><p>黑羽下意识地接过衬衫，喉结滚动，“忘…忘记什么。”</p><p>“礼尚往来，我亲爱的怪盗先生，” 白马按住他的肩膀，笑意盈盈地抵着他的鼻尖，亲昵地啄了啄他的唇，“今晚你作弊的时候被我抓到三次，现在还有两次要还。”</p><p>黑羽被压回地毯上，瞪圆了眼睛：“……诶？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>